transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ratchet the Autobots' medic, is probably the bravest of them all. He'll risk his life to pull any wounded comrade from the battlefield. Indeed, he did not join Optimus Prime's team to be a soldier; rather, he's there to save lives, and thinks Prime is the best chance the universe has for peace. Biography Before Coming to Earth After the battle nearby Starscream base was done, Ratchet tried to save Prowl life, but it was took late, so he tells Arcee, Bumblebee and Moonracer about this, he apologizes for not being able to save him, later that day Moonracer came to him after Arcee was wounded by Blackarachnia, Ratchet told Moonracer to tell Chromia about this, The Next Month, Moonracer have quit the Elite-Guard and returned to work with Ratchet. after Moonracer descovers that Thrust is chasing Sideburn for their new Allspark, Moonracer tells this to Ratchet who theorizes that Starscream use the sparks of their friends for power up the cube. he joins Moonracer and the rest of the Elite Guard for stop Starscream, but they arrived late. Coming to Earth He came to Earth with the second wave of Autobots. When Sector 7 attacked NEST he informed this to Optimus and confirmed the attackers we're humans, then they left the NEST base and after Prime communicated with the other Autobots got reunited with them. He and the other Autobots were left to plan what to do next, he also witness the discussion with Optimus and Sideswipe. Later he along the other Autobots were pointing their guns at Sideswipe after he took leadership from Prime which convinced Sideswipe to find Optimus, while driving they detected energon radioation comnig from Mission City and then was able to communicate with Moonracer and told them to go to Mission City, on the way they meet up with Soundwave, before Ratchet could attack him, Sideswipe told him to leave him to face the Decepticon. they arrived to Mission City only to descover the energon radioation was from Skids and Mudflap, later Lugnut arrived and defeated Ratchet along the others but Longarm was able to defeat him, then Bee, Sam and Moonracer arrived. when an army of Cons attacked he was prepared for battle, he told Sam he would cover him so he could get in the building safety for give the relic to a Helicopter, however he didnt knew Soundwave was after him. he fought and killed many Decepticons and at that moment Optimus Prime showed up, Ratchet and Optimus had a little onversation when Optimus saw Soundwave chasing Sam, later Ratchet found out Moonracer was wounded and went to save her. He survived the battle and was able to repair his assistant. Working at NEST Sometime later, Bumblebee was injured following a battle with Sideways, he repaired him and then he and Moonracer returned to NEST, he wanted to surprise Moonracer by showing her that Arcee is alive, but she was too depressed to see her surprise. later he told Optimus that Moonracer quit her duty as guardian and she's depressed, he later took part of the battle in Texas. The Fallen's Revenge Ratchet stayed at NEST's Diego Garcia base during the team's mission in Shanghai. He was deployed when Megatron—who was resurrected with the AllSpark shard stolen from the NEST facility—began hunting for Sam Witwicky. Along with his comrades, Ratchet came too late to aid Optimus Prime, who was protecting Sam from Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. Ratchet ordered Bumblebee to get Sam to safety, while he and the rest of the Autobots provided cover fire, driving Megatron and Starscream off. The Autobots then located Prime's body, but there was nothing Ratchet could do for him: Optimus Prime was dead. NEST returned to a US airbase with Optimus' body, only to be surrounded by United States military forces who had grown fearful of the Autobots' presence attracting more Decepticons to Earth following Prime's death. Director Theodore Galloway, who was behind NEST's shutdown, believed that humanity was sufficiently advanced enough to battle off the Decepticons, and also announced that they would buy time by negotiating with the Decepticons. Ratchet made no effort to conceal his low opinion of Galloway, believing him a "terribly misinformed" fool. after Galloway left, he looked at Ironhide and asked him how's he alive, as he was previously dead. but Ironhide doesnt known, Ratchet himself suggested that the Autobots should simply leave Earth, but Ironhide opined that Optimus would not want them to leave. Reluctantly, the Autobots stood down and allowed themselves be kept under nets to restrain them. Director Galloway ordered the Autobots retreat to Diego Garcia—but when Major William Lennox learned Witwicky had travelled to Egypt to find the Matrix of Leadership, which could be used to resurrect Prime, they were sent there instead. Ratchet fought off many Decepticons during Operation: Firestorm before Sam arrived and revived Prime with the Matrix. However, Prime was still weakened and the Fallen arrived to steal the Matrix so he could activate his Star Harvester. A defected Decepticon named Jetfire sacrificed himself so Optimus could use his parts to fly to the star harvester: Ratchet ordered Jolt to electrify Jetfire's body and begin a full transplant of the weapons systems and afterburners onto Optimus. Having combined, Optimus flew off to destroy the harvester and kill the Fallen. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, He, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he made out alive of the battle and the Decepticons were defeated. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Assistant, Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Overchet - assistant *Bulkhead - Ally *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Theodore Galloway *Lugnut *Payload *Fallen Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Arcee'' - CountRamsely ***''Bumblebee'' - CountRamsely ***''Moonracer'' - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Robert Foxworth, CountRamsely **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - No voice actor Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-11-77.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-48-60.jpg Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots